


in time

by primasveraas



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Useless Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Kallus and Zeb are so clearly in love. However, they're the last people in the whole of the Rebellion to realize that fact.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717246
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	in time

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb Appreciation Week Day 8: Confused/mutual pining

"Huh,” Sabine says, glancing across the briefing room at the two men. Ezra follows her gaze and smirks.

Kallus and Zeb are pouring over a pile of star charts. This is to be expected, given their ranks and responsibilities, but what’s not required of them is their proximity. The two men sit only inches apart.

“I bet you a meiloorun that it only takes them 3 more weeks before they’re all over each other,” Ezra says, grinning at the woman beside him.

Sabine snorts, tossing her hair out of her eyes. “You’re on,” she says. “I think it’ll be twice that.”

Kanan leans down, pressing a kiss to Hera’s temple. She hums happily at the contact, smiling up at the Jedi.

When the door to the  _ Ghost  _ opens, their peace and quiet is disturbed by the sounds of two men arguing.

“I’m just saying, Garazeb, that if you focused more on the speed of your attack rather than relying totally on brute force then you would have a greater advantage over your opponents.” Kallus is saying, gesturing with his hands. He’s dressed only in loose pants and a tank top, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Behind him, Zeb enters, equally disheveled and just as agitated as the other man.

“But I still beat you, didn’t I?” Zeb laughs, nodding to Hera and Kanan as he passes by.

Kallus’s retort is lost to them as the men head to the refresher to clean up after their spar. Kanan chuckles quietly, wrapping an arm around Hera.

“How long do you think it will take before they realize?” He asks, and Hera smiles.

“Give them time,” she advises. “They both seem pretty oblivious.”

The princess jumps as a cackle emanates from the astromech next to her, its laugher nearly maniacal.

“Chopper, what-” Leia begins, but then R2 beeps, just as amused, and Leia turns to see the Lasat and the agent. Zeb appears to be bringing Kallus some food which, Leia reasons, is probably a good thing, given that she hasn’t seen Kallus move from his station in the command center in hours.

What is wholly unnecessary, she thinks, sharing in the droids’ humor, is the way Kallus beams at Zeb, relaxing in an instant as Zeb leans over the desk, incredibly close to the other man.

Chopper warbles again, far too overjoyed with the unfolding scene. Leia shakes her head, determined to return to her work, but a grin lingers on her face even as she turns away.

“Great job, Kal,” Zeb says, clapping the other man on the back. Rex watches, enraptured by the amount of care in his voice, and is further stunned by Kallus’s reply.

“It was all thanks to you, Zeb,” he answers, and his tone is pitched, with a softness in it that Rex has never heard before. Rex tries to remember to close his mouth, looking back at the holo in front of him, but his eye catches Mon Mothma’s gaze.

The senator stares back at him, eyebrow arched as she listens to the conversation nearby. Rex isn’t sure if he should blush or laugh, because he and the Rebel leader are so clearly thinking the same thing, but he catches himself, forcing the smile off his face, and tries to focus once more.

“Chopper, you can’t even eat that!” Ezra complains as the droid laughs, waving around the meiloorun gleefully. In the distance, Kallus and Zeb walk arm-in-arm to the edge of the base, seeking privacy on the first night of their relationship.

“Well he won, fair and square,” Rex reasons. He’s less upset about the outcome of the bet, given that he had only overestimated the two’s confessions by about a week. Still, Chopper had come within just a day of the date, beating out Rex, Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine by a mile.

“Just let them enjoy their day,” Hera chides gently, smiling after the couple. “But good job, Chop.”

Chopper beeps once more, gloating. While it’s happy about winning over everything else, there’s a part of it begrudgingly glad that the two men, stubborn and idiotic as they are, finally realized their feelings for each other. When they get back from whatever they’re doing, Chopper will be sure to tell them so. But most of all, they must appreciate that Chopper knew better than anyone when the couple would finally stop pining and get together.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been such a huge pleasure to participate in KAW 2020. To the moderators, to the writers and artists and fans, thank you. It's been awesome. To those who read my works, left kudos or commented, thank you so very much. 💕 you can find me on tumblr @primasveraas and @primasveraas-writing -I have more writing there and I'm down to chat any time!!!  
> Till next time,  
> JJ


End file.
